


Padded Paws and Loving Licks

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal AU, Cat!Jack, Dog!Mark, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Jack is adopted as a new pet and doesn't get along with Mark at first.5 disagreements and 1 agreement.





	Padded Paws and Loving Licks

**Author's Note:**

> This makes literally zero sense but- hey, Enjoy!

Jack, a dark brown kitten with a blue collar with a green eye dangling from it was set down on the carpet. He glanced around with a soft 'mewr?' of confusion. He was just adopted by a chubby young man who was loving staring at the small kitten.

"What do you think, Jack?" The young man asked, grinning widely.  
"Meerrww?" The kitten replied, rubbing against the man's hand. The man whistled, calling a young black lab into the room, black and red collar with an M emblem on it, happily bounded into the room.  
"Sit!" The man sternly commanded. Mark obeyed, tail wagging happily behind him.  
"This is Jack, our new friend..." The man giggled, holding the kitten a small distance away. The two animals locked eyes, Mark let out an excited bark, obviously overjoyed. Jack on the other hand, let out a warning growl and hissed.

\--

Jack was trapped on top of the fridge and kitchen counter. Anytime he came down, the big black beast would be there.  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" Jack hissed.  
"But, we're friends?! We should play!" Mark barked, bouncing around the tiled kitchen.  
"Not gonna happen..." Jack huffed, curling up on the top of the fridge. Mark's tail visibly drooped, whining as he exited the kitchen.

\--

Jack was peacefully grooming himself on the couch. Their owner had come back from taking Mark on a walk and released him from the leash.  
"HELLO!" Mark barked, bounding over to the small cat.  
"Back off, bone breath!" Jack growled, claws barred.  
"But, we should play!" Mark whimpered, muzzle getting closer.  
"Fuck off!" Jack screeched, swiping at the dog's nose, causing him to back off and retreat to his bed.

\--

"Come on! Get down here, Jack!" The owner urged, Jack hiding on top of the bookshelf. Jack leapt down, Mark happily bounding towards him, tail swishing happily behind him.  
"Could you not?" Jack meowed, prancing away from the larger animal.  
"We need to play together! We're friends!" Mark urged, sniffing at the cat's neck.  
"Stop." Jack growled, placing a paw on the dog's nose and rushing away.

\--

The owner was asleep, Jack was fully awake, exploring the living room. He found something soft to lay on. He heard a growl from in front of him.  
"That's my bed!" Mark growled, staring at the smaller animal.  
"I thought it smelled strange!" Jack mewled, rushing away from the angry mutt chasing after him.

\--

"Come on out!" Mark urged, sniffing underneath the sofa.  
"Hell no!" Jack dismissed.  
"Please?" Mark begged, sticking his head in further.  
"Begone!" Jack hissed, backing away more.  
"But we're fri- YIP!" Mark began, yipping and leaping back as Jack's claw scratched at his nose, getting him pretty good. 

\--

The owner was asleep on the couch, Jack across his lap and Mark at the man's blanketed feet. Well, they certainly agreed on two things. Their owner was their favorite thing in the world and naps were pretty important, too.


End file.
